He Reads it for the Plot
by sushidei
Summary: Matsui and Rumi catch Chiba reading a yaoi manga, and Chiba tries to defend himself against the two fujoshi.


A/N: Just a quick idea that popped into my head last night while reading of all things, _Hardball_. Now back to my AP Government project I haven't started yet...

DISCLAIMER: Fujoshi Rumi, Junjou Romantica, and Loveless don't belong to me. They are the property of their respected artists.

* * *

"You read yaoi, Chiba?" Matsui asked, walking up to the blonde boy's desk and twirling her long hair between her fingers. "I never thought you'd be the kind…"

"Oh don't get the wrong idea," Chiba said, closing the yaoi manga and turning it over so the cover wouldn't be seen by anyone else. "I can appreciate some of it. For example, Junjou Romantica is a heartfelt story of realistic relationships. I enjoy reading it, even if it is yaoi. The characters and situations are believable, so it works for me."

Matsui's face lit up. "You read Junjou?! So did I!"

"It's a good story, I'm surprised more people don't try it out," Chiba remarked, slightly backing away from the overexcited girl.

"Rumi! Rumi, come over here a sec!" Matsui hollered, beckoning wildly with her arms. Rumi looked over at the other girl and abandoned her lunch at her desk, bounding over to Chiba's to see her.

"What is it, Matsun?" Rumi questioned, looking down at the overturned manga on Chiba's desk. "Hmm? What manga are you reading, Chiba?"

The boy sighed and turned over the book. "Loveless. Volume eight just came out and I—"

"Oh my God! You read Loveless?!" Rumi screamed, snatching the book out of Chiba's grasp. "I just got this last night! Isn't this part cute?" She opened the manga to a middle page, pointing to a picture with two males embracing and crying. "Look how much Soubi loves him!"

"Once again, don't take this out of context," Chiba attempted, determined to make himself appear as normal as possible. "Loveless—and actually all the yaoi I read—have good plots and interesting characters. I'm not reading them because they're yaoi, but reading them for the storylines."

"Excuses, excuses," Matsui sing-songed, brushing her hair behind her ear. "You're reading it for the hot boy-love, and we both know it. Just fess up to it and we won't have a problem."

"I'm _not _reading it for what you call 'hot boy-love.' I'm reading it for the plot!" Chiba yelled, hitting his hand on his desk to emphasize his point.

"Why so defensive then, hmm? Afraid we--"

"And this! This is my favorite part!" Rumi interjected, thrusting the manga back into Chiba's face. "Oh~ I'm so excited you like Loveless! I have the anime on DVD; I'll have you over sometime to watch it! Oh! Oh! I also have Kyou Kara Maou on DVD! We can watch that, too!"

Chiba looked at her wide-eyed. "Kyou Kara Maou isn't even yaoi…you know that, right?"

"Huh? But Wolfram and Yuri are engaged! Plus there're only like…four girls in the whole series!" Rumi said, her head cocking to the side in thought.

"I think it's what you would call a _bishonen_ anime. There's a big difference between bishonen and yaoi," The blonde tried to explain. But in seeing Rumi's face full of disbelief, he decided against it. _It's better to just let the fujoshi have their pairings and not question their logic,_ he thought. _It's not like I'm going to get through to her anyway._

"Uh, actually, you're kind of right. There are many yaoi hints throughout the series, so I can see where you would think that." He rushed out, trying to appease her before she began lecturing him on exactly _why_ each character was gay.

"Chiba-chi!"

Chiba turned around to see Abe running up to him, a dango in his mouth. "Chiba-chi, are we still going to work on that Japanese assignment together tonight?" He asked, spitting the pastry all over Chiba's desk. "Hmm? What's this?" He took the manga that Rumi had put down and turned it over, mortified to see two men on the cover dressed in what appeared to be women's clothes. "Is this…is this yours, Asai?" He asked, a forced smile on his face.

"Nope!" She chirped, beaming down at Chiba. "It's Chiba's manga!"

Abe looked from Rumi to Chiba with disbelief. "R—Really, Chiba-chi?" Seeing as he wasn't going to get a denial from the other boy, he continued. "You know, this is why they think we're gay!"

"I read it for the plot. Why is that not getting through to anyone?" He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Because it's bullshit?" Matsui offered.

"Well I think that it's great! More men should read yaoi, and maybe then they'll begin to understand how pure this type of romance is!" Rumi defended, punching her fist into the air.

"R—really, Asai?" Abe said. "If you think so…" He picked the manga up and began flipping through it. Seeing no immediate damage to his masculinity, he decided that it wouldn't be _so_ bad to read it, if it would make Rumi happy. "I suppose I could give it a shot then…"

"Oh you can't start from there, Abe, you have to start with volume one! I have all of them, so I'll bring them to you tomorrow!" Rumi exclaimed, smiling up at him.

Abe blushed and turned away. "Su—sure, that sounds great, Asai."

And Abe thought that he'd sacrifice his masculinity any day if she'd smile at him like that again.

* * *

Review?


End file.
